


Not Quite Normal

by writingramblr



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Light BDSM, Missing Scene, No Smut, Post-Canon, Teasing, henry is ridiculous, post 1x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is very surprised to find a certain Doctor at her door, but she's not going to say no to a second chance to find out exactly what makes him tick, and peel back those many layers he's guarding himself with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Normal

**Author's Note:**

> this is a silly thing i wrote right after this episode aired but was kinda shy to post it cause at the time, i was the only one who seemed to ship it. I stopped watching shortly after the next episode and never knew they met up again! so now i wait patiently for Forever to hit netflix, and until then, i'm binge reading fic.

Henry knew she was the last woman on earth he should be considering asking out, and it wasn't because Jo had teased him.

It was that PI.

He'd more than just cast aspersions.

He'd defamed her character.

Iona Payne, or Molly Dawes, or _Mistress_ as she may have preferred, was just someone who did what she claimed, she helped people.

Henry did the same, albeit very differently.

The fact they were two people both still so alone despite being constantly surrounded by people didn't change. But he could do something about it. He was just off the high of having spent the night with Jo Lucas and a couple other officers. It had been very nice, and he’d almost felt a bit like a normal man with real friends.

But in the back of his mind, there had been a question about her.

He supposed it was why he found himself standing outside her door, hand poised to knock, and his scarf clenched in his free hand, knuckles white.

He was preparing to flee, when his hand fell, and the sound echoed throughout her apartment office.

His feet had already moved when he heard the tell tale click of heels, and the door opened, revealing her beautiful face, framed by perfect golden curls.

"Hello Doctor Morgan. To what do I owe this visit?"

***

He found himself echoing the same question he’d asked her on his first visit,

“Are you with a client?”

She smiled at him, nearly the same way,

“I think so, yes. Come in.”

He did as she asked, and once the door had closed behind him, he spoke up,

“Please call me Henry.”

With a flippant wave of her hand, she smirked back at him,

“Then you can call me Mistress Pain.”

Henry coughed,

“Truth be told, I’m not really here to see you in a professional context. I was hoping to ask you out for dinner, some night you’re free. I’m sure your schedule is packed.”

She shrugged,

“I can always make room for you, Doctor Morgan.”

“Molly please, call me Henry, I insist.”

She tilted her head,

“Is there something about calling me Mistress that bothers you?”

“Does it bother you to use my first name?”

She licked her lips, and her gaze zeroed in on his own,

“Not exactly. It’s just such a formal name.”

“So?”

“Don’t be smart with me. You forget what it is that I do here.”

“Well, I’m off the clock, as are you.”

She shed her ruby red robe before he could blink and then she was just standing in her black lingerie,

“I’m never off the clock.”

Henry gulped, and tried not to stare.

“Right. So dinner is a no then?”

She smiled at him and he suddenly decided he knew how a cat’s prey would feel.

“I’d prefer to skip right to dessert.”

She’d stepped right up to him, and placed a kiss on his cheek, and the skin burned from the touch of her lips.

“What do you think Henry, could you stand to be cuffed again, and maybe we could finish what we started?”

He must have looked cautious, and something in her face changed,

“Oh… of course. I wasn’t thinking. After the whole thing with… are you feeling alright?”

Henry sighed,

“You’re not a revenge seeking psychopath Molly. I trust you.”

She winced,

“Please don’t call me that… when we’re here.”

“We’re alone.”

“I know.”

“If you can keep calling me Henry, I’ll call you whatever you wish.”

She smiled gently,

“It’s not about my wish. It’s your desire. Come here.”

Her fingers curled around his scarf, and like it was a leash, she led him over to the suspended cuffs. He inhaled deeply, and began to walk with her.

***

Every time he looked at her, Molly felt a bit like her mask was slipping. She’d hidden behind it for so long, she wasn’t ready for some perfectly innocent and kind doctor to try and save her.

She sensed there was more to him. He wasn’t just some goody-toes shoes out to try and steal her away from her work. He had secrets as well. Something deep inside told her that he was so _much_ more than he seemed.

She wanted to make him realize he didn’t need his armor as much as he thought. She wanted to know just why she liked him so much, from having only been around him a day.

Once he was securely fastened, and unable to avoid her any longer, she tugged off his scarf, having slipped his coat off and tossed it away already.

Still so many layers hid his bare skin from her, it was infuriating.

“Are you cold… Henry?”

She saw him gulp,

“No… Mistress.”

She bit back a grin,

“Then you won’t mind if I remove this for you.”

She tugged at the fastenings of his vest, and then made short work of his beautiful dress shirt.

What she found stopped her.

A scar in the puckered shape of a healed bullet wound just inches above his heart was the first thing she saw, and then a thin jagged scar that had to have been from a knife wound on the underside of his ribs.

“Oh my god Henry… what happened?”

He sighed,

“This is why I don’t like to show myself… to anyone. As you said, I hide behind my work, because growing close to anyone means eventually baring these.”

Her fingers gently traced the lighter skin and she leaned in to press a kiss to his throat.

“I will never hurt you. Whether in here, or out there. You have my word.”

Henry grinned at her,

“The word of a dominatrix. I’m supremely comforted.”

She reached up to snag his jaw in her free hand, and gripped tight enough to let him feel her nails,

“Don’t do that. Don’t cheapen it.”

He sighed,

“Sorry… Mistress.”

“Better. Now… in lieu of a demonstration of electrocution, howabout I give you a sample of the feather duster. You looked at it so intently when we first met. I think a bit of teasing is in order. Pain can come later. I want to hear you beg.”

Henry’s eyes widened but he didn’t protest.

“If you want to stop, for real, just say ‘red.’ Otherwise when you say stop, I will take it to mean the opposite. Okay?”

Her hand loosened on his face, and she stared him right in his dark eyes,

“Understood.”

She smirked,

“Wonderful. Let’s begin.”

***

As she did what she thought would help free him from his mental state, which she seemed to think that he had, Henry pondered the significance of the fact her name was just as old fashioned as his. Was that why she’d eagerly changed it, and why it held such power over her?

She’d also torn open his shirt and shocked him with the tenderness of her exploration of his injuries. He’d been perfectly content to remain silent and let her form her own conclusions, but then she’d looked so sweetly concerned. He hadn’t been able to keep quiet.

She’d picked up the device which had indeed most resembled a feather duster and was attempting to do what she called teasing, but what he only called playing nice.

He could barely feel a thing, besides the fact his arms were rapidly growing tired, and indeed falling asleep as they were held over his head.

“Mistress?” He coughed out, fighting the urge to laugh.

“Yes Henry?”

“I don’t really think this is working.”

She frowned, and it formed two crinkles between her perfect brows.

“You’re serious?”

“Yes. I think you need to resort to something less… gentle.”  


He saw her gaze flicker over to her table of ‘weapons’ of choice, and something like lust flared in her eyes.

“So this whole time you’ve been day dreaming, and I’ve been thinking I was being nice.”

“Basically,” He shrugged, “I’m tougher than I look. You can let me down to take off my shirt, if you like.”

She hid a smile behind her hand, but she wasn’t fooling him.

“If _I_ like?”

He sighed,

“It would please me greatly, Mistress, if you would remove more of my clothing.”

“Henry… I thought you’d never ask.”

“I wasn’t asking…”

He barely had time to think before she was doing as he asked, and his arms were screaming at him, pins and needles extending to his fingertips.

“Here we go.”

She mumbled, mostly to herself he figured, as she pushed the undone vest and shirt off his shoulders in one move. She was really quite good at that.

He shivered a little as he stood before her, now completely naked from the waist up, and he was prepared for her to ask more questions about other scars, but she remained silent, studying him and seeming to drink him in with her gaze.

That sort of thing did heat his blood a bit, and he couldn’t help but hope she might try and kiss him, for real.

“Back up now.”

She tapped his shoulder with a fingertip and he lifted his arms at once, watching her slow smile.

The cuffs were cool against his bare skin, and he suddenly wished he could have kept just his shirt on.

“Now… let’s see.”

She turned her back on him and stepped away to study her table, as he took the chance to look her over. She looked perfectly sinful in her leather and silk outfit, and he didn’t have anyone around to tell him not to stare.

He tilted his head a bit as he noted the easy pull straps on her corset and before he could calculate how fast he’d be able to undo it, she was turning around, catching him staring.

“See something you like?”

Henry merely nodded.

“Later, perhaps.”

He glanced into her hands and saw she had a simple brown leather collar in hand, and he bit his lip to keep from smiling. A collar? Was that all she wanted from him?

“You always have those scarves on, and it makes a girl wonder… do you like being collared? Brought to heel? By fashion?”

She winked at him, before leaning close to kiss his neck, her lips parting as she sucked the skin just enough to bring blood to the surface, before moving away and licking her lips, her hands sliding up to put the collar in place, and the cool click of the latch startling him from his thoughts.

“There… that’s better.”

“Thank you Mistress.”

Henry finally found his voice, and as he swallowed in a horribly unsubtle attempt to hide his growing nerves, and to his surprise, the feel of the leather hugging his throat was indeed rather arousing.

“Now I’m going to make an impression.”

She snatched up a small handled device that at first glance appeared to be a whip, but in fact had many lengths of leather strips, with tiny beads at the end. A flogger.

“Uhh…”

Henry wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of that, and she paused, looking him right in the eye,

“Remember your safe word Henry. Any time.”

He nodded,

“Okay.”

She tilted her head,

“What was that pet?”

“Thank you Mistress. The collar is lovely.”

“How would you know? You haven’t the view I do.”

She stepped behind him, and he swallowed again, feeling her hands tracing up his bare back, delicate touches on his shoulder blades simply distracting him as the whistle of air through the flogger warned him seconds before impact.

He groaned, but more from the shock than actual pain.

She wasn’t pushing him.

Lips suddenly met his ear, and she whispered,

“Like that?”

He could only nod.

“Again!”

***

That time, Molly could see she was having more of an effect on him. A sheen of sweat was starting to appear on his skin, as small red welts began rising on his back, wherever she hit him.

Her fingers twitched to undo his trousers, and toss them aside. Skipping to dessert indeed. But considering this was their first date, in a strange twisted way, she wasn’t sure if he’d be willing to go that far.

She lowered her hand, and smacked him right on his fabric clad backside, and grinned as his back arched and he leaned away from her.

Every sound that left his mouth was music to her ears.

“What do you think? Are you ready to fully remove that armor you’ve been wearing for so long?”

She stepped around him, and made sure she could see his face, and read every emotion as it flickered across the handsome visage.

“Yes Mistress.”

She cocked a brow at him,

“Are you sure pet?”

She glanced pointedly at the fly of his pants, and reached out a hand, touching every scar, before stopping just below his navel, as his breathing sped up, he got the picture.

“Yes.”

He licked his lips and seemed to be preparing to smile at her, but she lunged forward, capturing his mouth in a kiss long overdue, as her fingers slipped below his waistband, he gasped into her mouth.

“Molly…”

He hummed into her mouth, and she reached her free hand up to grab the back of his neck, nails digging in slightly to the skin, and brushing the scant curls at the nape of his neck.

She knew she was lucky to have someone as gorgeous as him, willing and wanting, and still somehow holding back.

She didn’t like that part of it.

“Give in to me… please.”

She was the one begging, and he suddenly had the control.

“All yours.”

He intoned, and when her tongue slid past her lips to search out his own, she finally confirmed the fact he did taste like cognac and old cigars, even if he didn’t smoke.

“Yes, you are.”

***

Henry tried to keep from holding his breath as he watched her begin to take off his pants, for he didn’t want any chance of passing out, or missing a single second of it. The evening had gone quite differently than he’d ever dreamed of, and the fact he worked the next morning didn’t have much bearing on the situation.

She actually tossed the flogger aside in favor of using both her hands on him, one palming him through his horridly red plaid boxers he never planned for a woman to see him in, the other pulling him closer, placed at the small of his back, caressing over the still raised heated skin where the flogger had hit him.

There was no real pain, but he was afraid once she actually touched him, he couldn’t possibly ask her to stop.

“Red.”

The word left his traitorous lips before he could stop it, and he didn’t miss the look of hurt on her face as she got to her feet, and her hands were immediately at her sides.

“What is it? What did I do?”

Henry shook his head,

“Nothing wrong, nothing at all. I just think we should stop for the night.”

She tilted her head at him,

“We were just getting started.”

Henry nodded,

“I know. I’m sorry. Call it cold feet.”

“You should see how you look. You’re beautiful like this.”

She reached up to caress his cheek, and he heaved in a breath,

“Thank you. I think I would prefer to continue this another time. After spending a little time getting to know you.”

She smiled sadly,

“I was afraid of that. You can’t let me help you until you try and help me.”

“Not exactly.”

She sounded impatient,

“Yes exactly! Either you want me as I am, or you don’t want me at all Henry. _This_ is me. Like it or not.”

Henry nodded,

“I do. You fascinate me.”

She rolled her eyes,

“I’m not something for you to observe under a microscope, or a dead body to be cut open and examined.”

“I know.”

“Okay.”

“So… dinner another time? I’ll cook.”

She looked on the verge of a smile,

“Is this you trying to impress me Doctor Morgan?”

“I told you, Henry. And yes, I might be.”

“Henry. I’d love to have dinner with you. But don’t expect me to leave all my toys at home.”

The look in her eye made his heart skip a beat.

“I’m counting on that.”

***

**END?**

**Author's Note:**

> and yes i know its silly having her prefer to be addressed as Mistress, but at the time i couldn't decide if i liked Iona or Molly better to be used, so I went with that. Molly is her real name and as such she keeps it to herself mostly. so when its in her POV that's the name used.  
> idk.


End file.
